


A Gift of Love and Promises

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Engagement, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes Mary a special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift of Love and Promises

John watched as Mary held the tiny cake he had made for her. She seemed surprised he could bake. He'd found a box of no bake cheesecake mix, and thought it would be the perfect way to slip her,her gift.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she found the filling. “What the hell?” She mumbled as she looked at his Grandmother’s engagement ring.

John dropped to his knee and slid the cheesecake covered ring on her finger.

“Yes!” She agreed and pulled him to the sink to help wash her ring. She was finally getting everything she ever wanted.


End file.
